Bet
by anonabella
Summary: A shut in and his homeroom teacher who knows no limit in trying to get him to school. Human AU.


Bet

A very random idea. I don't get it either. I just felt like sharing this with you. Tragedy-ish? It's not a sad story, I swear. There were just implied character deaths (?) because I am a sick bastard.

This is kinda based on my situation right now. Hahaha. You'll see.

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a very dedicated teacher. He believes that education is very necessary in this day and age and that every youth should attend school if possible. He knows too well that not everyone has the privilege to be able to receive formal education, that is why he will do anything to make all of his students attend school. And that includes fetching a certain Lovino Vargas.

Being absent for a quarter of the school days, Lovino is on the verge of being dropped out and having to repeat a year. Antonio wouldn't let that happen so he cannot afford to have Lovino skip another day. He decided to invade the Vargas household.

Now, Lovino Vargas is a brilliant but problematic student. He loves skipping classes and calling in sick for painful hair or nails. Maybe he is mocking his Spanish teacher for making up too unbelievable excuses but you never know. Maybe his hair really feels pain.

Who the hell are you kidding!

"Who the hell are you! Banging the door so early in the morning!" snarled a slender and pale boy from the second floor window when Antonio hit the front door in frustration. The Spaniard glanced up at the sunlight-deprived boy.

"I am your homeroon teacher," he screamed back. "I'm here to take you to school!"

Lovino was quite taken aback. He was well aware that homeroom teachers don't usually come to their student's house and try to take them to school. He didn't even know the guy! He could be a robber for all he knows.

"I don't believe you! Get lost!" and he slammed his windows close. He returned to his bed and camped in there like usual, playing with his laptop. He was at the boss stage now, after months of playing the game. Hell hath fury if someone dare try to disturb him now.

Charger? Check.

That was all he need and he loaded the game...

"Lovino..." Antonio creepily whispered from the window. He seemed to have climbed their olive tree in front of the house and made his way to crawl on the glass windows. His image was unnerving and freakish.

"Chigi!" the Italian shrieked and he pulled the curtains close. He tried to think that everything was just a glitch from reality. It couldn't have happened that a very annoying man in sneaking on his window right now trying to gain entry.

"Why don't we flip coins? Heads and you let me in!"

"Tails and you jump off!"

"Oh... I guess not then..."

"Idiot."

"Just let me in Lovino..."

Nah. That was just the cat meowing, the Italian assured himself despite the fact that he doesn't own a cat.

"G-Go away, y-you bastard! I-I'll call the cops!" he managed to scream at the shadow on his window. Fortunately, the thing detached itself from the glass and disappeared.

"Lovino! You're teacher is on the front door, covered with twigs!" Feliciano shouted from the ground floor.

The fuck? So he could actually approach the normal way?

"I let him in!"

"No Feliciano! He could be a bad person!"

"But he looks pitiful enough!"

Clap your hands for our little innocent Feli. He is so pure he breaks his brother's heart.

"Well don't blame me if he steals your pasta supply!"

With that, Lovino heard throwing of utensils and cooking pots from below with his idiotic brother wailing, "Noooo!" as the guy seemingly dodging his weapons with difficulty.

"I'm not a bad guy, really!"

The elder Italian smirked to himself as he waited in the loading screen. Serves that bastard right. He should have given up by now. He strained his ears for more noise downstairs and was terrified by what he heard.

"Look! It's pasta, I'm giving you this! Bad guys wouldn't give you pasta, si?"

"Si! By the way, I'm going to school now!"

Don't you dare leave me Feliciano! Lovino inwardly screamed.

OMGWTFBBQ!11one1eleven! He wasn't as stupid as Lovino thought and has defeated the second obstacle! Noooo! The Italian could now hear thumping on the staircase. Shit! He quickly locked his door and blocked it with his dresser. That should so the trick. He returned to the bed to see that the game was ready to play. He clenched his fingers like a boss.

This will just take a few minutes and perhaps, he might really attend school afterwards. After all, that game was his sole reason for not going to school for the past few months. He'll definitely go to school once his desire is sated.

But then... Three things happened at once: (1) He heard a very cheerful, "Lovi~" from the door; (2) He heard his dresser fall down as the door was opened with ease; (3) The screen blacked out because the dresser fell on the cable, detaching it from the outlet.

"Ch-Ch-Ch... CHIGI!"

And then there was pillow throwing, followed by the alarm clock and then the lamp, and then the bedside table, and then the mattress and then the bed. The Spaniard might have died already the moment that the bedside table hit him squarely on the face but Lovino couldn't care less. Have I mentioned hell hath fury a while ago? Well, this is it.

Never anger a gamer. NEVER.

Well, unless you are a dopey Spaniard.

When Lovino was certain that Antonio has died under the rubble of his bedroom, the Spaniard returned to life.

"You can try to kill me a thousand times but I'll always come back to drag you to school," he said in his bloody and twitchy state.

"N-N-No way in h-hell!"

"But you'll get dropped out if you don't come today!"

"I don't care!"

"You'll have to repeat a year!"

"So what?"

"You'll be classmates with your brother and his friends! Do you want that?" Antonio asked stupidly, not realizing that half the population actually wants to be classmates with their brother and his friends. Lucky for him, Lovino is in the other half.

"Nooo!" the Italian shrieked as he remembers that his brother is friends with a macho potato and a ninja. The Spaniard grinned at his success and made Lovino prepare for school...

"God damn it, we're running late!"

"Oh, yes..."

"Don't 'Oh, yes...' me you moronic bastard! Who made our house filled with booby traps like that!" Lovino shuddered as he remembered crashing to a heap of pots.

"But you also made your room too difficult to escape from..." Yeah. The thrown mattress took ages to be moved out of the doorway. It was a perfect fit!

"Shut up!"

They run as fast as they can to the bus stop, only to find the bus retreating to the horizon. Fuck. They didn't made it.

...

Lovino is so doomed for the future, for sure. How ironic. He could have gone to school peacefully and never have to deal with a repeated school year had the Spaniard not tried to force him. He took a coin from his pocket.

"That's dangerous, Lovi!"

"Come here, too!"

So the two of them were now standing on the railings of the rooftop of a certain tall building where they decided to cool their heads off a while ago.

"Wanna try something fun?" asked the Italian.

Lovino showed Antonio the coin.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads!"

"Okay... So whoever wins will jump," Lovino dared quietly. The strong winds buffeted his voice.

"What? The loser jumps?"

The Italian flipped the coin.

...

Fin

*note* after reading Roxi2star's "For the Fangirls" I kind of felt like an idiot (this is not a hate thing. I was more of enlightened)... Was I being too wrong as well? Since I've written many angsty fics... But... Oh well. I don't know anymore. I almost decided not to post this one at all but well, I've wasted time typing this on my phone since my computer monitor's still dead... So hate this all you want. It's alright.


End file.
